What Happened To Us
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Sequel to Of Ravens and Snakes. Story of two lovers and how a beautiful dream turned into ugly nightmare. Past Snape/ Lockhart don't like don't read


**What Happened To Us?**

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N - Sequel to Of Ravens and Snakes. This fic stands alone, it isn't part of QLFC

Beta - **Emiliya Wolfe**

* * *

The first time Severus saw the bastard was in Diagon Alley. He was heading to buy potion ingredients when he saw a mob of excited witches gathered around Flourish and Blotts. Usually he wouldn't pay attention to what women were doing - he wasn't interested in them in first place, but something pulled him in that direction. Inside the shop he saw _him,_ looking all pretty and perfect smiling at a herd of stupid witches- _No!,_ what the hell he was thinking? This man was perfect or pretty, not after he threatened Severus.

" _Stay back, don't you dare touch me. You filthy scum. I-I'll tell Dumbledore a-and o-other teachers and I-I'll—"_

" _What? You'll do what?" Severus shouted, pointing his wand at the younger boy._

"Afternoon, Severus." Lucius's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turn around and greeted Lucius.

"Are you here for his autograph?" Lucius asked, looking inside the shop. Severus just grunted in reply.

"I told you before, you should've killed him all those years ago— Don't tell me, you still have feelings for him," mocked Lucius. Severus clenched his fists then glared at the older man.

"Enough, Malfoy" he said in a cold tone and left the area.

Severus felt like strangling Lockhart. There he was, standing by Albus and waving at students as if he was the king of somewhere. After dinner, Gilderoy returned to his new rooms. He was quite scared to see Severus— uh Snape after many years. Though he had made a name for himself and already achieved everything he wanted, he still couldn't get over that ordeal. He wished Snape would've used the memory charm of him that day. At least he would be spared from all the pain. He still remembered the angry dark eyes, full of hate and glaring at him

" _Did you see this? If you tell anyone I'll hunt you down and tear you into pieces," threatened Severus pointing at his exposed arm, which was thecause of Gilderoy's fear._

Gilderoy shuddered at the memory. He promised himself that he would forget everything and start afresh, he'd fulfill his mother's dream of becoming famous by any means. He laid on his bed and thought about the good times.

 _When Gilderoy and Severus returned from their date, Gilderoy's face was red as a tomato; he couldn't believe he actually slept with Severus. He had never imagined Severus as the romantic one. He nervously looked at Severus whose expression was neutral._

" _Have you ever—" Gilderoy abruptly cut himself off._

 _Severus faced him and asked, "Have I ever what?"_

" _Have you ever done this with someone else?" he asked. Severus just shook his head._

" _B-but y-you-" stuttered Gilderoy, while Severus just smirked._

" _I always imagined myself with Lucius," Severus said smugly. On this Gilderoy huffed in anger._

" _You're mine! And nothing will change that." Little did Gilderoy knew how wrong he was._

* * *

In his chambers Severus opened his trunk and looked at the damned scarf he should've burned. He was foolish to fall for that twat. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the mark. It'd been ten years since it burned. He still remember the day he got it.

 _Darkness was the only thing Severus could see. He was blindfolded and was accompanied by Lucius and his father. It seemed like they had been walking for days, when it was only just a few hours. After some time, they stopped and someone pulled off his blindfold. Severus blinked and looked at his surroundings. They were in a large room which resembled a medieval court. He looked around and saw his former schoolmates and some current. Just then everything went quiet. The main door opened and entered a dark figure followed by a snake. Severus knew who this was and immediately bowed his head_

" _So this is the boy you were talking about, Abraxas?" spoke a cold voice. To Severus, it felt like a snake was speaking. He didn't dared to look up. He heard Lucius's father say, "Yes, My Lord'_

" _Rise," Voldemort ordered. On cue, Severus stood, but kept his eyes down. Voldemort got up and approached Severus who stood his ground. Voldemort stood in front of Severus and said, "_ Legilimens! _" All of a sudden he felt a strong pull in his head and saw everything he'd been through in front of his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw the Dark Lord looking pleased._

" _You'll be a good Death Eater, Severus." With that, Voldemort took Severus's hand in tight grip and started to mark him—_ Severus's face was covered with cold sweat.

* * *

A few months later, Severus was standing boredly at a corner while children were chattering about the next upcoming thing. He wouldn't be here if Albus hadn't forced him, claiming that they need to keep an eye on Lockhart. He was already worried, with what was happening in Hogwarts; he didn't want to associate with Lockhart. Just then he looked up and saw Lockhart smiling at him.

"Ah, Professor Snape! Why don't you come here and duel with me?" said the overconfident git. Severus inwardly smirked. After counting to three, they faced each other. Before Gilderoy could do something—

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Severus. The spell threw Gilderoy across the room. He abruptly got up and faced the other man.

"That was good, Professor Snape, but I wasn't paying attention that's why—" before Lockhart could rant some more, Severus spoke.

"I think, _Professor,_ you should teach the students how to block the spells before teaching them dueling." Lockhart looked away.

After the whole ordeal at Dueling club, Gilderoy felt insulted. He wanted to get back at Snape. He opened his trunk and pulled out a viale filled with pink liquid. _This will do the trick,_ he thought, grinning.

The next evening, Severus was in his office when a house elf appeared.

"Tea for professor Snape," it said.

"I didn't ask for tea," he simply stated. But the elf didn't leave.

"Professor Snape should drink it," it urged. Now Severus eyed the cup suspiciously. Then took a sip. He was overcome by the feeling of lust. He shook his head and threw the tea, then fixed the elf with a glare.

"Who sent this!" he demanded. The elf gulped and attempted to leave, but before it could pop away—

"Mipsy!" Severus called his most trusted house elf. Immediately a female elf appeared

"Master called Mipsy?" she asked. Severus nodded and looked at the other elf. Mipsy bound the other elf with elf magic. "Now tell me who sent you or I'll tell Dumbledore you tried to poison me," threatened Severus. The elf gulped and started to speak.

At night, Gilderoy was waiting patiently at his chambers. He gave that elf some extra potion; hopefully his work was done by now. Just then he heard a knock. Giddy, he opened the door and find Severus standing there.

"Ah, Professor Snape, what brings you here?" Gilderoy asked innocently. Severus just stared at him blankly.

"I need to be near you Gilderoy, I need to show you how I feel," he said monogamously. Gilderoy invited him in then took his robes off while locking the room with a locking charm. Putting his wand away, he laid on his bed then smiled at Severus invitingly.

"Come to me Severus, show me how you feel." With that he closed his eyes in excitement. Severus looked at the naked man on bed with disgust.

He pulled out his wand and said, "I'll show you how I truly feel… _Crucio!_ "

The whole room echoed with loud screams.

* * *

Severus looked very pleased when he left Lockhart's room. Inside Gilderoy was shivering badly this wasn't how he imagined the night would end. He clutched the sheets closed to his naked torso and drift to fitfull sleep.

 _It was the first day back to school and Gilderoy was searching Severus. He was bit sad that Severus hadn't replied to any of his letters. Their anniversary was next week and Gilderoy was hoping for something big. He spotted Severus with his housemates. Despite not being friends with other Slytherins, Gilderoy decided to approach them_

" _Um Severus can I have a word with you?" asked Gilderoy. He was fully aware that he addressed Severus by his name in front of his housemates and lover would be pissed at him but he didn't care. Severus just grunted and followed him._

" _What is it?" asked Severus in coldly. Gilderoy was shocked at his tone. Severus never talked to him that way in private._

" _Uh- I missed you. You didn't reply any of my letters" Gilderoy said but Severus's reaction didn't change._

" _I was busy" he simply started then turned to leave. Seeing Severus leave, Gilderoy ran after him._

" _Aren't you happy to see me?" Gilderoy asked in a hurt filled voice . Severus turned and fixed the young boy with a cold stare._

" _Are you done?" Severus asked coldly and left. Gilderoy stood there looking distraught._

 _Severus angrily entered his dorms. He already had so much in his mind, he didn't need to deal with Gilderoy and his antics. He saw Rosier smirking at him._

" _What?" he asked irritated. Rosier just chuckled._

" _I saw with your boy toy Snape, he's cute. Since we're dorm mates we can share him," Rosier said slyly. Immediately Severus got up and held other boy's coller tightly._

" _Keep your dirty hands off him Rosier or I'll tell Dumbledore what you've done with Mary McDonald" threatened Severus. Rosier just smirked while Severus let him go._

* * *

 _It was their Anniversary and Gilderoy was waiting for Severus. When his lover didn't show up Gilderoy decided to look for him. He headed to the Slytherin common room. Just then the entrance open and two figures emerged. Gilderoy hid behind the statue._

" _Are you insane? You can't tell something like this to your fit older brother, he'll ruin everything," Gilderoy heard Severus's voice. He looked past the statue and saw his boyfriend with Regulus Black. Severus held Black's shoulder tightly. Jealousy bubbled inside Gilderoy; he couldn't believe that Severus chose to spend their special day with Black instead of him. He knew that Black was rich and good looking but Severus wasn't the cheating type right? Besides, Black's family would never accept this relationship._

 _With each passing day Gilderoy's happiness was slipping from his hands like sand. Severus started to ignore him. They no longer have secret meetings or dates In fact Severus totally ignored Gideroy as if he didn't exist. He couldn't let Severus go. He needed to do something._

" _Are you sure it'll work?" asked Gilderoy, looking at the golden rose with suspicion._

" _Yeah, yeah just one sniff and the victim will sleep like a baby," said James Potter, who was accompanied by his friends._

" _Why you're giving it to him, Prongs?. We saved it for Filch," whined Sirius, while Remus eyed the Ravenclaw suspiciously._

" _Why do you even need it?" He asked Lockhart who just smiled._

" _It's for a personal cause," he said and took his leave._

" _That boy is too devious to be a Ravenclaw," said Remus, while others nodded in agreement._

* * *

 _When Severus opened his eyes, he found himself sitting by a wall. Last thing he remembered was that he was heading to the library when someone showed a golden rose to his face. After sniffing the rose everything had turned dark. He felt a sensation. Without moving he looked down and saw his shirt open while Lockhart was kissing his chest. He abruptly got up and pushed Lockhart away. Then checked his pants' pocket which still had his wand._

" _What the fuck were you doing?" shouted Severus pointing his wand at the younger boy, who was shivering in fear. "I missed you Severus. You never payed attention to me so I-I"_

" _So you decided to rape me!" spat Severus. Gilderoy's eyes went huge at the accusation._

" _N-no I could never" stuttered Gilderoy._

" _Oh really so what were you doing before I woke up huh?" Severus asked sarcastically then continued. "You know what fuck it., I'm done with you." With that he gathered his robes and started to leave._

" _It is because of Black, you're dumping me for Regulus Black," spat Gilderoy._

 _Severus turned sharply and spoke "Regulus has nothing to do with it."_

 _With that Severus started to walk. Seeing the love of his life leave, Gilderoy ran after him and pulled one of Severus sleeves tightly, tearing it. Once the sleeve was torn the mark on Severus's arm becomes visible._

 _Severus heard a loud gasp. He turned to find his arm exposed and Gilderoy staring at the dark mark with horror filled eyes. Realisation hit Severus._

" _Y-you are a Death Eater. y-you work for him," stuttered Gilderoy while backing away from the older boy. Severus attempted to touch Gilderoy but he swatted Severus's hand away._

" _Stay back, don't you dare touch me. You filthy scum. I-I'll tell Dumbledore a-and o-other teachers and I-I'll—"_

" _What? You'll do what?" Severus shouted, pointing his wand at the younger boy. He was hurt by Gilderoy's words. He couldn't believe the boy who claimed to love him could be this harsh._

" _You won't remember anything to tell anyone Oblivi-"_

 _Before Severus could cast the spell Gilderoy pleaded, "Please don't erase my memories. I won't tell anyone I promise."_

" _Did you see this? If you tell anyone I'll hunt you down and tear you into pieces," threatened Severus, pointing at his exposed arm which was the cause of Gilderoy's fear. Though Gilderoy claimed he wouldn't tell anyone, Severus wasn't convinced._

" _I want you to take the blood oath," Severus stated._

" _W-what? No please don't tell me to take the blood oath I swear I won't tell anyone," begged Gilderoy tears streaming down his cheeks. Severus just huffed and left. Leaving Gilderoy alone._

* * *

Severus and other teachers gathered around Lockhart who was looking around in confusion. While Madam Pomfrey was checking him.

"Who are you?. Are you my mother?" Lockhart asked Madam Pomfrey who shook her head.

"How bad is it Poppy?" asked Mcgonagall.

"As per my diagnosis, he completely lost his memories Minerva,"Poppy informed her. Severus was relieved to hear that.

"We should call the healers from St. Mungo's," Dumbledore stated. After his colleagues left Severus took a final glance at Lockhart and left.

That night Severus burned that Sky blue scarf in his fireplace, finally letting Gilderoy and his memories go.

The End


End file.
